This invention relates to a conveyance intended primarily for use by handicapped persons or invalids which are normally limited to travel on a level terrain.
The chief aim of the present invention is to provide a self-contained conveyance which will enable a handicapped person or invalid to cope safely with problems encountered in driving the conveyance into or out of an automobile, ascending or descending a street curb, a step or other obstructions which may be encountered at home, in a factory, or out-of-doors without the aid of an attendant, thus providing a freedom of mobility previously unknown to occupants of conventional wheel chairs.